


Lovesick

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Immortal husbands? Immortal husbands., Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompts, "So why are you still here?" and "Question: why are you still here?"





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I didn't follow either of the dialogue prompts exactly because I'm a rebel like that. :•)

Waking up to the warmth of Magnus Bane’s body draped over his own was one of Alec’s greatest pleasures in life, and no matter how many days went by, it never got old. It was one of the million factors that added to the surety that he wanted his husband forever. He had gone over the pros and cons so many times before he made that decision, but it really wasn’t a competition. Magnus had reached inside of him and lit up his soul, and there was no going back from that.

Although Alec was annoyingly acquainted with being sleep deprived, he could never find a single reason to complain when he woke to the feeling of his husband’s steady breaths and got to witness the tiny smile that frequently appeared on his face when he slept. Magnus had a habit of moving as close as possible during the night, like he was desperate to eliminate every inch of space between them. Even though his actions were unconscious, something that he didn’t really have any control over, it made warmth settle in Alec’s bones. 

He spent a good portion of his life running from the things that tugged at his heart. Anyone who knew him was aware that he was efficient with blades, and when he felt the slightest pull towards something that was forbidden, he swung hard and fast until there were no more strings to stop his progress. That in itself was exhausting- spending every waking hour fighting against who he was as an individual- not to mention the fact that he also had to make sure no one could see that struggle. 

Expressing emotions and desires was not Alec’s strong suit, and he certainly didn’t want to suffer through any interrogations from his family when he was already barely trudging forward. The most infuriating part about it had been the fact that it was really all his choice. He decided to hide, and to lie, and to duck and cover every time there was even the slightest chance of being exposed. He made decisions that ensured that he would stay miserable, and he had almost done it again when he met Magnus.

He was cold back then, a statue that refused to budge, but Magnus never gave up. That was something that Alec hadn’t been used to. Sure, his siblings noticed when he was upset or hurting, and they tried to get him to talk, but he had waved off their concern so many times that they always backed off after a few attempts. Magnus, though...where others saw shadows and darkness, Magnus saw a small flame, so close to going out but still salvageable. He saw the good in  _ everyone _ , and after they met he kept taking steps forward, pushing just a little more every time they saw each other.

He was warm, and beautiful, and so unbelievably patient and encouraging. He had so many loveable qualities, which somehow at that time had only made things harder and more aggravating. Alec couldn’t help but fall into his charm and his generosity, no matter how much he tried to stay away or recede back into the persona he had created for himself. Their path to greatness had been long, and it had so many obstacles he had lost count, but it had a wonderful view and an unlimited horizon ahead. 

“Should I be concerned that this is the third day in a row that I’ve woken up to you blankly staring at me?” Magnus’ voice- still rough from sleep- startled Alec out of his thoughts, and he blinked a couple times as he focused back in on his husband. Heavily lidded golden eyes looked back at him, and he held his breath for a moment as the light shining in through the window made them appear even brighter than usual. 

“Are you?” Alec whispered, a smirk tilting one corner of his lips up as he reached forward and grabbed one of Magnus’ hands. Magnus narrowed his eyes playfully and scooted forward until their foreheads were touching, squeezing Alec’s fingers as he tangled their legs together. 

“Well, I suppose I can’t blame you,” Magnus teased, nudging Alec’s nose with his own. “I am a sight to behold.” 

“Mhm,” Alec hummed out in complete sincerity. He didn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes, taking in every little detail that they offered him. They were a lot like fire, if Alec had to make a comparison. They were so alive, so expressive and unyielding, not to mention the fact that certain looks from Magnus could leave a person blistering. “The most breathtaking sight I’ve ever had the pleasure of experiencing.” 

Magnus’ nose scrunched up, and Alec thought for a moment that he was going to tease him for his sappiness, but next thing he knew his husband was sneezing, banging their heads together in the process. Alec stilled for a moment, pressing his mouth into a thin line, and then leaned away from Magnus, shooting him a glare. Magnus was too busy laughing to notice, though, so Alec just leaned over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped his face as he waited for him to calm down. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus managed between chuckles, a couple tears streaming down his face as his amusement continued. “I didn’t want to deny you the view.”

“I cannot believe,” Alec began dramatically, “that I married someone with so much snot in his nose. You should’ve warned me.”

For some reason that just made Magnus laugh harder, so Alec let out a fond sigh and rolled out of bed, discarding his boxers as he moved toward the bathroom. It was almost comical how abruptly the laughter stopped then, and before Alec even had a chance to be smug about it, arms wrapped around his waist, Magnus’ chest pressing warmly to his back. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to make it up to you,” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Alec let out a huff and turned to face his husband with narrowed eyes, shaking his head in mock annoyance. “What makes you think I want you to join me?” 

Magnus grinned shamelessly as he slid his fingers across the expanse of Alec’s back with deliberate slowness. “If you don’t, then why are you still standing here?” He slung his arms onto Alec’s shoulders, leaning in close so that their lips were only inches apart, and Alec caved immediately, closing the distance between them. 

“I hate you,” he mumbled against Magnus’ lips as he stumbled backwards into the bathroom, and Magnus laughed.

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about the fact that season 3 premieres in 3 days on tumblr at magnusbicon!


End file.
